


Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, nerd!steve, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asthma is problematic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> allie made me do this. im really hoping there arent any dumb spelling errors.

It was a Friday afternoon, and Bucky could hear the bell ring from where he sat on the hood of his car in the student parking lot.  He took a long drag from his cigarette and leaned back onto his elbows, soaking in the gentle warmth of the springtime sun.  There was no way in hell he’d show up for 8th period Lit on a Friday like this, not that he’s one for showing up to any class consistently.  Hypothetically he could just get in his car and leave, if he really wanted to. But he didn’t.  What he really wanted was to spend a lazy afternoon with Steve, and if that meant sticking it out through the entire school day until Steve finished with class, then Bucky was willing to kill some time.  What did Steve even have 8th period on Friday?  AP Calculus? Chemistry? Something hard, Bucky knew.  Not the kind of shit he’d personally put up with, but he respected Steve’s dedication and the hard work he put into his academics.  Steve was probably the smartest person Bucky knew, and damn, he’d never have guessed it’d be such a turn-on.  

Bucky exhaled a stream of smoke, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, just to open them a few seconds later and sit up straight when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a message from Steve:

_You busy? This class is boring.._

He Held his cigarette between his teeth and quickly typed back _not at all, meet me._   He hopped off the car and took one last drag before throwing the butt onto the asphalt of the parking lot, stepping on it as he made his way back toward the school.  

He slipped in through the back door and headed for the stairwell where they always met up.  Steve was already waiting there, leaning against the wall.  When he saw Bucky approaching he stood up straight, a suggestive smile sprawling across his face.  Bucky flashed him his best crooked grin and grabbed Steve gently by the hips, pulling him in close.

“If you’re gonna let me jeopardize your academic success, Stevie, why even bother showing up to class at all?” Steve raised his eyebrows and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“Had to turn in my homework, didn’t I?”

Bucky snorted. “What a model student, you are.”

“Shut up.” Steve pulled Bucky into a kiss, reaching a hand up into Bucky’s hair and grabbing at the base of his small ponytail.  Bucky let out a soft moan as Steve ran his tongue over and sucked at his lip ring.  Bucky pulled him in stronger, instinctively moving a hand into Steve’s soft blonde hair, totally screwing up his perfectly combed part.

They continued hungrily, silent but for heavy breaths and restrained moans of pleasure until Steve suddenly tensed. He pushed back away from Bucky, leaving him confused and honestly kinda disappointed.  He’d thought their kiss was great, they hadn’t gotten to make out like that in days.  It was exhilarating, better than any other high.  What did he do wrong? Was he too aggressive? Steve seemed equally into it up until this point.

Bucky’s confusion quickly melted into fear, when he saw the look of panic in Steve’s eyes as he rustled through his pockets.  

“Stevie? You alright?”

Steve pulled out a blue inhaler and shook it a few times before uncapping it and taking a puff.  He inhaled, holding his breath for a few seconds before exhaling. Bucky could see Steve relax, the tension softening from his shoulders, now that his lungs weren’t fighting against him.  Steve tossed the inhaler to the ground and smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling, and looped his hands behind Bucky’s neck again.

“Okay, _now_ I’m ready.”

Steve’s lips were puffy and his hair was a complete mess and his button-down shirt was coming un-tucked from his jeans and he was just _too damn beautiful_.  Bucky leaned down and kissed his smile.  

 

 


End file.
